


Lich and Kitsune

by Tailspin100



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailspin100/pseuds/Tailspin100
Summary: Momonga and another guild member end up in a new world. What will they choose to do it the world? Find away home or take over the new world.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from Overlord/オーバーロードunless it’s my ocs.  
This is a SI fanfic

Chapter 1: New world

I logged on Yggdrasil three hours before the shutdown of the servers and found myself at the meeting place. I got off my chair and was headed to my room when I saw my character's reflection. I had choose to be a female Kitsune but unknown to others I modded it to be a futa and that I’m a male in the real world. I found it funny when the others reacted to me saying I was into women. They must had thought I was a girl not thinking I could be a guy. I choose to have her be a anthro Kitsune and have ten tails. My fur is a dark red with white fur on the tips of my ears and tails. My eyes are a ruby red . My hair was a light red and goes halfway down my back. I choose to have a warrior build with a focus on speed to strength and use the Kitsune Illusion ability to fight. I wore a battle kimono and use a Katana with a Tantō to use if I don’t have my Katana. I also have the special class “dungeon keeper” with a focus on Japanese myths and a few other monster races like Nekos and Lamias but I can do others if I feel like it. I hacked it some to let me turn NPCs into what I would like them to be if they aren’t in dungeons but I rarely used that. I continued to my room and found my NPCs I made and personal servants. A blue furred 5 tailed Kitsune named Krystal, a two tails Neko named Aiko, and a Lamia named Akane. I had made them each level 50 and had used a loophole to train them getting them to level 60. I used the loophole for all my NPCs. I continued to go through Nazarick remembering some of the things me and my other guild mates got into. I heard two pings with the notifications of Herohero and Momonga had logged in. 

I ported to the meeting room. “Hello you two. How are you guys?” I asked them. “Ah! Haruko good to see you. You came on earlier?” Momonga asked me. I looked at the time seeing it was 11:42pm. “I was here since 9.” I replied to him. “I hadn’t seen any of the others but they could had been here earlier.” I told them. “Well I’m not surprised to find Nazarick as it is. With the two of you.” Herohero told us. “I was busy but I did come in when I could, it was more to Momonga-san who did all of this.” I told him. “Phss. I would had missed a couple of things if it wasn’t for you Haruko so don’t put it all on me.” Momonga said to me. “Ha. This is why we had Momonga as the guild leader and you Haruko as the second in command.” Herohero told us. “Because one way or the other you to make sure that the guild has everything that’s needed.” He continued. He then let out a sigh and said. “I wish I could stay longer but I got to go so later. See you two in another game.” He told us before he logged out. “So what now Momonga?” I asked him. “Let’s go to the throne room and wait the end there.” He replied picking up the staff. We walked to the throne room after we saw the battle maids and had them come along as well. He sat on the throne as I stood nearby I saw him check out Albedo’s coding and I took a look we both face plant when we read the last line saying she a slut. Momonga decided to change that to her being in love with her. I looked at him and shook my head. “Well this was fun.” Momonga said. “It was.” I replied. 

11:59:59pm

12:00:00

12:00:01

12:00:02

“The hell? Something’s not right.” I whispered to Momonga. “I’m going to contact the GM.” He told me. As he did I used an illusion to keep him from seeing as I check myself and found I could touch my breasts. I Check below and felt both parts I would have below as a futa. ‘Oh lord. This wasn’t possible before. The game wouldn’t let me do that but now I can touch them.’ I thought to myself as I removed the illusion. “I can’t contact the GM” Momonga alerted me. “Momonga-sama? Haruko-sama? Is everything alright?” Albedo asked us. We looked at her in surprise and I decided to speak. “Ah the two of us felt something. Sebas! Take the Plaides and survey the area surrounding Nazarick. Albedo Get the other floor guardians except levels 4 and 8 and meet us at the coliseum in level 6 in 3 hours.” I order them. I looked at Momonga who nodded when he saw me look at him. Soon it was the two of us but I cast an illusion around to keep anyone from listening to us. “Shit this isn’t what I was expecting to happen.” I said aloud. “You’re telling me.” Momonga replied. “The only thing I could think to explain this is that we are in a new world.” I told him as I thought about it. I tried out the ring and was ported to the middle of the hall. “Magic items work at least.” I told him. “That’s good. Let’s head to the 6 level and test our magic out on a couple of mobs.” Momonga told me. I nodded in agreement. 

We ported the the coliseum and entered it. Aura and Mare came and Aura asked us. “How may we help you Momonga-sama? Haruko-sama?” Aura asked us. “We would like to… train.” Momonga told them. “Why?” Aura asked. “Because even we must train now and then to be sure we a strong as we should be. I may not be as often as you but so be it.” I replied. A pair of mobs were brought out. As I thought his fireball one-shot his. I tried out the illusions and played with mine for a couple of minutes before I jumped and landed with my sword stabbing it in the head. 

I recalled my character's build.

Level 100 Kitsune.

Level 10 Master Dungeon Keeper

Level 10 Beast tamer

Level 40 Warrior

Level 10 Kitsune Illusions Master (are harder to get out than normal Illusions and can become permanent)

Level 10 Foxfire

Level 10 Master Smith

Level 10 Merchant

I made my build to be able to help the guild with some non combat things while still able to cause some pain but my most used skill was the dungeon keeper to weaken any raid than were headed our way due to their being only one path to Nazarick in Yggdrasil because of where we put it. I was shook out of my thoughts when the rest of the floor 

Guardians joined us. They introduced themselves. 

“Shalltear Bloodfallen guardian of floors 1 to 3”

"Fifth Floor Guardian Cocytus, at your command."

"Sixth floor’s Guardian Aura Bella Fiora, at your command."

"Same...same sixth Floor Guardian Mare Bello Fiore, at your command."

"The Seventh Floor Guardian Demiurge, at your command."

“Sebas Tian. At your service.”

"Overseer of the Floor Guardians Albedo, at your command."

“All floor Guardians but Victim and Gargantua the Guardians of floors 4 and 8 are here supreme beings.” Albedo told us. Momonga activated his passive aura Despair Aura V as he thought about the vows of loyalty to the two of us. “Raise your heads. Was there anything unusual about your levels” Momonga asked them and they replied no in their ways. “Sebas! Tell us of the area around us.” Momonga order him. Sebas told us of the area which was now a grass plain that goes for miles with harmless creatures. “Are the creatures familiar?” I asked him. “No.” was the answer given. “Aura Mare make some hills around us and pull up dirt to the walls. I cast an illusion for the rest.” Albedo looked to complain but Momonga shut her up with a look. “The rest of you rise the alertness of your floors by one level and capture anyone who is in them. We will need the info they have about this new world.” They left to follow the orders I gave them. 

“Momonga this isn’t what I was expecting my friend.” I told him. “Indeed. We must learn about this world and see if we can get back.” He told me. “Sorry my friend but even if we do I plan to stay here. I never really have anything I would like but here? It’s a new beginning. I’ll help you out but if we do, I ask you to think about it before you cross over.” I told him. “I will now I’ll be taking a look outside.” He replied. “Take care of what you say. They may take it for something else.” I warned him. “Will do.” He said as he left. I headed to where my NPC solders I use to keep an eye out and to add to the defense of Nazarick. Depending on how this are in this world I my act like me and my NPCs after I make some civilians are refuges from a deadly enemy. May even ask Momonga to act so. I entered the room and had Fox Scouts sent out to look for nearby villages or towns and then made 31 Kitsune civilian, 19 civilian Nekos, and 12 civilians Lamias NPCs. I had 6 Fox Scouts, 3 Cat Scouts, 17 Kitsune warriors, 15 Neko warriors, 8 Lamia archers and 2 Kitsune mages join them and had them look like they had been traveling for a while with five wagons with some supplies in each one and a few horses.

After that I headed to my room. When I entered it I found the three I have for servants waiting for me. “Haruko-sama, how may we serve you?” Krystal asked me. “Ready a bath and a nightgown. I plan to get some rest.” I told them I sent Momonga a message about the scouts, the refuge plan, and I was going to bed. I removed my weapons and Kimono and looked at a mirror. I was a bombshell. A height of 6’1” with mid d-cup breasts. My body was slim and had curves in the right places. I entered the bath and relaxed. As I did I thought about my Kitsune Illusions. I wondered if they could become real and thought about a blue towel appearing next to the bath and it was real. It appeared and when I used a detection spell and I saw I was now a real item. I got out and used it to dry myself off and put on the nightgown. Before I could go to bed a message from one of the scouts found a village nearby. I sent the group of refuges sent to be nearby the village and join the scout and I planned to join them in the morning. I then went to sleep.

LaK

This will have lemons later but not for now.


	2. Caine Village

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from Overlord/オーバーロードunless it’s my ocs.   
This is a SI fic  
Italics is [Message] spell being used.

Chapter 2

I woke up and dressed in a worn battle Kimono and put on my weapons. I looked for and found Momonga in the viewing mirror room and ported to him. “Hey Momonga how are you?” I asked him. “I’m fine and your plan isn’t a bad one and I won’t mind playing the bad guy.” He the replied. “I’m off to join the group see you later.” I used the [Gate] Spell and joined the refuge group. “Remember we are to be like refuges so try not to tick off humans.” I told the group. We headed out to the village. I sent the scouts ahead while we came at a slower pace. ‘Haruko-sama! The village is under attack!’ One of the scouts alerted me. “Shit!” I took the Kitsune warriors and one of the mages and ordered the scouts to join the group. One of them told me of two girls running into the forest. We came to a clearing where the two were in with a pair of knights. I jumped forward and stabbed one in the side. “What the!” The other one shouted before he was shocked to death by a tier 2 spell. I sent the rest of the group ahead checked on the girls and found the older one injured. “Here drink this it will heal you.” I told her. She looked at it before slowly taking it and drinking it. In a minute she was healed. “Thank you.” She said to me gratefully. “The rest of our group is that way go join them and you will be safe.” I told them as I pointed the way. They headed to the refuge group as I headed to the village telling the scouts not to harm them. 

I reached the town and saw my group was handing the knights easily with the use of [Foxfire] on their blades to cut through the enemies weapons and armor like butter. I saw the leader and used an illusion to run up behind him and used [Foxfire] on my blade and cut off his head. I killed the two beside him. The rest of the knights tried to flee but our illusions kept them from being able to get away and soon all of them were dead. We checked on the villagers and passed out some of the health potions was had for the bad injuries and bandaged the light ones. The rest of the refuge group came a few minutes later and the sight of two of their own calmed them down some. We buried the dead and soon got to work in repairing the village. I spoke to the elder of the village and told them of the story we were using. “If you are strong as you are then what was the threat?.” He had asked me. “A Elder Lich with a undead army.” I replied which caused him to pale. Soon most of the village was repaired by the afternoon when one of the lookouts saw men on horses coming. We had most of the village hidden and till the Elder saw the men were soldiers of the kingdom. He and I went out with 4 warriors and met the leader who I was told was Gazef Stronoff, the Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom. “What are you? And why are you here?” He asked me. “My people are called Kitsunes.” I told him and the story and what happened to the village. “I see. You have my thanks, may I know your name?” Gazef asked me. “My name is Haruko. I’m the leader of the Kitsunes and other races the Nekos and Lamias.” I told him as the villages and my civilians came out and I pointed out the other two races. “If it’s possible I would like to ask you king for some land for us to rebuild.” I told him. “I will speak of this to him. Till then you can stay here.” Gazef told me. “You have my thanks.” I told him. Then one of the soldiers that came with Gazef came up to us. “Sir! The village is surrounded by men on horses!” He told us.

We had the villagers moved back into the Elder’s house as we looked out and saw the men on the ridge. “My people and I can support your men Gazef.” I told him as he out lined his plan. “I wouldn’t want to impose. Besides what of the village?” He asked me. “I plan to bring the warriors only besides we can easily deal with then if we work together.” I pointed out to him. “My people and I can use our illusions to confuse them and let us get in close. The mages can teleport those who had been badly injured back her for safely.” I told him. “Fine then let us do that.” He consented. We crafted a plan that has me and the warriors be teleported to join Gazef and his men when they reached the enemy. Gazef and his men charged the enemy. I used a few spells away from the villagers to have false info given to those who try to learn more about me. We were ported to the battle where we joined the fight the enemy had summoned Angels which we took out along with some of the summoners. The leader had summoned a Principality Observation which I destroyed by swinging my sword with it covered in [Foxfire]. He tried to summon another but I killed him by using a tier 2 spell called [Ice Bolt] which was what it was and killed him. I grabbed the summoning crystal and looked at it as the rest of the enemies were killed. As I looked at it I saw it was a Dominion Authority which would has caused some losses for us.

Gazef came up to me as we returned to the village. “You and your people are fearsome fighters. I have no doubt my men and I would had died if it was not for your people. You have my word that I will speak to the king about letting you and your people stay.” Gazef told me. He and his men got their wounded and left. I had my NPCs set up some tents for the soldiers while the civilians stayed in the houses. I decided to [Message] Momonga. [Message] “Momonga the plan is going well. We have also gained some flavor of an important individual.” I told him of what happened when we reached the village and the fight after that. [Message] “That’s good and things seem to be progressing faster than you expected. Another group of “refugees” is ready. Went do you want them sent?” Momonga asked me. “In three weeks and had them take a day to get here across the plains. What are their numbers?” I asked him. “15 kitsunes, 19 Nekos, and 21 Lamia civilians. Kitsune forces are 9 warriors, 4 archers, 4 scouts, and 3 mages. Neko forces are 7 warriors, 6 rouges, 2 scouts, and 5 priests. Laima forces are 7 archers and 8 mages.” Momonga told me. I thought about it and decided that was a good amount. “I plan to join the adventurer guild you told me of. I can get information as I do so. We can look at it and view what we have.” Momonga told me. “Not a bad plan but one problem for you. They speak the same language but their writing is different. Wait for a week as we learn the language and I pass it on to you in a book.” I told him. He agreed and ended the spell. I head to the room I was given and went to sleep.

Time skip 

It had been four weeks since we arrived at the village The second group had came a week ago and easily came a part of the village. We had also built a wall around it for safely. Momonga who had taken the guild name Ainz Ooal Gown to use when he’s out of Nazarick and let other players know we are in this world as well. [Message] me that he will be here in Caine Village today in his Momon personal. We decided to act as we just met. It was just past noon when he and Nabe along with a group of adventurers and his client arrived. I was at the gate when they came in. “Hello welcome to Caine Village. I hope your travel to here have no trouble.” I told them. “It was fine aside from a group of orges and goblins miss?” The leader of the group that was with Momon and his client asked me. “I’m Haruko leader of the Kitsunes, Nekos, and Lamias.” I said introducing myself. “May I know the names of you all?” I asked them. “I’m Peter Mauk the leader of the Swords of Darkness. Peter introduced himself. “My companions are Ninya, Lukrut Volve, and Dyne Woodwonder, they are a part of the Swords of Darkness. This is Nfirea Bareare our client and those two are Momon and Nabe my lady.” Peter said as he introduced the rest of the group. “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you all.” I told them before I left them. I moved to a hill that overlooked the village. Nfirea came to me three hours later. “Your people are able to make red healing potions.” He told me. “We had been trying to make that kind but every time we try they end up blue from the process.” He told me. “I see. Come with me.” I told him. I took him to the priests. “Haruko-sama how may we help you?” One of the priests asked me. “This young man was asking about how we make our healing potions. I was wondering if you would to teach him how we do so and if one of you is willing to go with him to his home and see how his people make their potions. If you want a couple of warriors to go with you then I don’t mind you taking two.” I told the priests. They spoke to each other before. “We don’t mind if we teach him. Besides we wished to enter the forest to find herbs and see if any of them are what we know or any we can use in place of the ones we are unable to grow. If he could help us we would gladly teach him. Besides we do wonder how they make their potions here.” The same priest spoke admitting the last part. Nfirea smiled happily as he joined the priests. I left and found Momon. “How are things?” I asked him. “They are going well. Do still have some trouble with the written language but we are getting by.” He told me. “Good to hear.” I said before I left him. 

I returned to my home and entered a room that only I had been in. I was working on a ritual that made use of my ability to manipulate NPCs into the forms and mindsets I want. I was planning to turn a good number of humans or other races into Kitsunes, Nekos, Lamias, or new races. I have been making some progress on it but I hadn’t manage to reach the point of using it yet. I decided to make a rune system which had given me a bit of trouble but I had manage to finished the rune language. I’m now putting it down in the room to use it on a human from outside the village. This would be something I can use to make other forms of the races I command. I continue to work on it and I had just finished placing the last one when I heard the sound of someone teleporting. I exited the room to find Ainz Ooal Gown waiting for me out of his Momon personal. “I decided to speak with you.” He told me as an explanation. “I guess you were wondering about what I was doing?” I asked him. I let him in the room. “I have been working on the magics some and manage to create a rune language we can use. I was going to send it back to Nazarick but with you here I can tell you here.” I then told him about how we can use the runes for pretty much anything with a few limits that we will have to found out for ourselves. I also told him of what the rune circle was for. “Are you sure this is going to work?” he asked me. “I was planning to test it went you came here. Wait here I’m going to grab a human from the city.” I ported to the city and grabbed a homeless man and ported back. I tossed him into the circle and started the ritual. The circle glowed as a barrier appeared and kept the man from getting out. Soon he was covered by a bright light which made me glad this was a windowless room. The light died down and we saw a new female Kitsune. “Hm?” I sounded as I checked the runes and found a small error that made it so those turned would be female but for male turned they will be a futa. “A small error which is why. It turned him into a futa.” I explained to my friend as I covered her with a blanket. “I see, well it works so it’s not that bad of a problem.” He told me and I agreed with him. He left my home after that as I put in memories for her to have and removed the ones she had from her time as a human. I dressed her and then placed her on the bed.

I got up the next day to find Momon and his group had left with the priests to collect herbs. I was cooking food when the new kitsune woke up and came down the stairs. “Who are you? Where am I?” She asked me. I turned around and told her I was out for a walk when I found her and brought her into the village. I told her that she was now safe and with her kin. She calmed down as we ate and the left the house, I was showing her around the village when Momon’s group and the priests came back in a hurry. They told me of the Wise King of the Forest headed their way and of Momon staying behind. I was getting ready to have some soldiers sent thinking to myself. ‘Really? he decided to do that? He must be pretty bored.’ Momon came out 12 minutes later with the Wise King of the Forest. I [message] him. “Really Ainz? Were you that bored or you wanted to liven things up?” I asked him. “Just wanted to test him out. Would put him around levels 30-40.” He replied. I just cut it off and went along with what was going on. The next day Momon and the group with him along with a priest and two warriors and two rogues who I told not to appear unless it’s needed for them to do so just in case.


End file.
